The present invention is directed to a health improvement device, and more particularly to a device which modifies a daily behavior by reminding a person to take medication, as directed by the doctor.
It has been observed by medical professionals and other behavior scientists that remembering to take prescription or other medication, day after day, is a routine that is usually hard to establish. In this regard, it is known that taking medication at prescribed intervals or time is not only important, but in many instances, could be critical. The failure of a person to take the medication, as prescribed, may have adverse impact on the health of a person. It is therefore important that a simple and easy to use device be provided which reminds a person to take the medication.
Various examples of conventional devices of this nature and various medicine containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 571,436; 675,364; 612,296; 2,450,337; 2,570,380; 2,608,294; 3,228,737; 3,521,936; 3,524,690; 3,884,635; 4,140,140; 4,116,508; 4,248,254; 4,307,923, 4,308,923; 4,466,150; 4,951,596; 5,072,477; and 5,271,353.
The conventional devices are not as simple to use as the device of the present invention and not versatile.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a simple to use and an inexpensive health improvement device which modifies a person""s daily behavior by reminding the person to take medication, as directed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a health improvement device which overcomes the disadvantages associated with the conventional devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a health improvement device which creates a simple association between the daily habit of toothbrushing and another habit a doctor wants each patient to develop, that is of taking medication properly.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a health improvement device which reminds the patient, when reaching his or her toothbrush, to take medication at the same time.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a health improvement device which allows the medication to work as it should, since it is being taken as prescribed by the doctor, for example, once daily in the morning, or both morning and at night.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a health improvement device which results in better compliance and more effective therapy and therefore saves needless medical visits and extra costs for the patient and the insurance provider.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a health improvement device which is versatile in that it can be reused with different medicine containers. In other words, once the medication supply is exhausted, the device can be reused with other medicine containers.
In summary, the main object of the present invention is to provide a health improvement device which is simple, inexpensive, versatile and modifies a person""s daily behavior to serve as a reminder to take a prescription medication, as directed.